A New Comer
After the end of the battle against The Sentinels Neo is nowhere to be found and a new chapter has arrived. Many years later a young woman named Kimberly Hardy is studying in her dorm about technology in the dream world until a mysterious figure broke in and knocked her unconscious. Kimberly woke up and saw that she was tied up and her mouth was gagged She struggled to get free but it was no use she was tied up tight both her arms and legs then the mysterious figure who kidnapped her stepped forward to her. "Welcome Miss Hardy." Said the man then she muffled screamed because it was Agent Smith because he was killed during his last battle with Neo. "You are going to help us Miss Hardy wether you want to or not. Smith then activated the same bot that went into Neo. Kimberly tried to yell for help but it was no use so Smith's men pulled her shirt up as Smith put the bot on Kimberly's belly then She screamed in pain as the bot went into her belly button and once again Kimberly fainted unconscious. After this Kimberly was left on the street still tied up and gagged until Morpheus found her. "She's got a bug in her." Morpheus said as he got the device Trinity used for Neo years ago then started aiming at the bot and activated it. Kimberly woke up groaning in pain as the bot came out of her then Morpheus untied her and removed the tape from her mouth. "Are you okay young lady?" Morpheus asked. "I guess so." Kimberly replied then followed Morpheus. At last Kimberly was safe at Morpheus place and he started explaining himself. "My dear you are in the dream world but I can help you change that." "How will you do that?" Kimberly asked. "You can enter The Matrix." Morpheus replied. "Okay but how do I enter?" Kimberly asked. "By taking a pill." Replied Morpheu. "This is your last chance Kimberly after this there's no turning back. You take the Blue Pill the story ends, you wake up in your bed and believe whatever you want to believe. You take the Red Pill you stay in Wonderland and I show you how deep the rabbit hole goes." "I want to stay in Wonderland." Kimberly replied as she took the Red Pill then was being escorted to her way out. Kimberly sat down next to the same mirror Neo touched and was shocked to see it repair itself. Kimberly reached with her two fingers and touched the mirror and sticks on her fingers. "Have you ever had a dream that you were so sure was real Kimberly? Said Morpheu. "What if you were unable to wake from that dream? How would you know the difference between the dream world and the real world?" Kimberly then panicked as the mirror began flowing through her body. "Help me it's cold." Kimberly said frightened as the mirror was getting to her throat. Morpheus then gave a signal to Tank. "Now Tank Now!" Kimberly then screamed as the mirror flowed inside her throat. Kimberly was then inside a power pod gurgling and touching her belly then she got up and removed the mouth piece gagging, coughing and breathing heavily as she was covered with goo and was naked with a bald head and tubes plugged to her body. As she was panting to catch her breath she looked weakly with her blurry eyes to see other pods containing naked humans with tubes plugged to their bodies. She got up, touched her skin and stood shocked. "How did I get in to this thing and how am I n-naked with tubes on my body and with a bald head?" Kimberly asked herself and put herself under the liquid gurgling and wanting to remove her tubes but it was no use. Kimberly then surfaced wondering if she will be in her pod forever but then a doc bot came down in front of her. Kimberly gave a nervous breath and moved back then the doc bot grabbed her by the neck. "H h help me." Kimberly said weakly as she struggled to break free then the doc bot examined her and removed the head jack from her head as she fainted with a low moan and the doc bot leaves. As Kimberly regained consciousness she touched herself again to get to her belly button. "What just happened? Am I still here?" Kimberly asked the tubes started to disconnect from her body causing her to scream in pain and fall face down. The pod then flushes Kimberly from the power plant and slide down moaning. As she was sliding down she groaned weakly touching her legs and belly then she fell into the water. Kimberly tried to swim but her muscles were no use so she gurgled trying to call for help then before she could drown a claw grabbed Kimberly and pulled her to safety. Morpheus held Kimberly with a towel and sat her in the medical table saying "Welcome to the real world." Kimberly was having her muscles rebuild and weakly asked "How did I get here?" "You were flushed from your pod and we rescued you before you could drown." Morpheus explained. "That part still confuses me how was I naked with a bald head and tubes on me?" Kimberly asked. "Because it's how human beings start we are connected to The Matrix." Morpheus replied "Rest Kimberly the answers are coming. The young girl was finished having her muscles rebuilt and was left alone to rest. Next day Kimberly woke up to see a pair of clothes for her and got herself dressed. "I can't wait to learn about The Matrix and learn how we humans are born although I was enjoying being in that pod." And Kimberly Hardy was excited because her journey has just begun and it's the beginning of a new war.